1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable-length coding/decoding device which is applied to transmission or recording of digital signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with providing higher density of recording, there have been developed various kinds of recording codes used in recording and reproducing digital signals on optical disks, magnetic disks or the like. For a recording code, which is a bit string of information data to be recorded converted into a form suitable for recording, the following properties are required.